


Take care of me, please

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: G/ame g/rumps, Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, diaper wetting, drunk dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Holly is in little space, and Dan comes home drunk.  Will Arin come to take care of the little they both promised to take care of?





	

The crayon in Holly’s hand left a streaky line as she pulled it across the paper, trying and near failing to keep the red inside the line of the animal she was coloring. Once she was done with that, she picked up another and started on another part of it, the fingers of her other hand playing with the fur of her teddy bear. She had been feeling little all day, and it had only gotten worse when it had gotten dark and Dada still wasn’t home yet. Looking at the door again, she shifted a little, feeling the ill fitting diaper digging into her leg. Putting them on other people, she could do in a flash, but it was hard when her brain was in cloudy little space, and upset like she was.

Hearing a car pull up, she perked her head up, watching the door, her teeth pausing their chewing on her pacifier. It was a few minutes, and she had almost given up and gone back to coloring, when a car door slammed, before she heard keys at the door a few moments after that. Getting up, she dropped her crayon, holding her teddy close as she made her way to the door way that lead to the front foyer. On the other side of the door there were curses, then the keys turned and the door opened, and Dada stumbled in. For a moment she was worried that he was going to fall down, but he righted himself before slamming the door behind him.

“Dada?” Holly said quietly, around her pacifier.

Dan turned to look at her, his cheeks a soft red color, his mouth pulled down into a frown, a deep sigh rumbling out of his chest.

“Fuck.” He groaned, running his hand over his face.

Holly flinched a little, hugging her bear closer to her stomach, her bottom lip quivering behind the plastic. Dada never swore when she was little.

“Can you just, not right now?” He spat, kicking his shoes off and against the wall.

Flinching again, she moved out of his way as he shambled past her into the living room, sitting heavily onto the couch. Walking slowly towards him, Holly did her best not to tremble, goosebumps forming all over her bare legs. Sitting a couch cushion away from him, she tucked her legs under her, holding teddy tight. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, chest gently up and down, it catching as Holly made a small distressed noise. Opening his eyes, he looked over at her, letting out another sigh before closing his eyes again and resting his head back.

Tears slowly started to fall down Holly’s cheeks, as she called him Dada again, and he just kept ignoring her. The pacifier slipped out of her mouth, falling on the couch, as she whined again.

“Can you stop, I’m trying to enjoy being drunk for once.” He snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Holly bit her lip, standing up from the couch, tears streaming down her face as she walked as quiet as she could away from Dada. Heading up the stairs, she tripped over her own feet, falling and hitting her knee, letting out a cry of pain. Sitting on the steps, she waited to see if Dada was going to come, but she didn’t hear any movement, which made her heart throb in time with the forming bruise. Getting back up, she finished going up the stairs, going into her bedroom. Grabbing her cell phone, she went into the bathroom, sitting on the floor by the toilet, her stomach doing weird things. 

Tears were still falling fast down her face as she unlocked the phone, flipping through until she got to Papa Arins name, thumb hovering over the button. She knew that he had been working hard, and was probably already in bed. The thought of waking him up, and him being mad at her too, made her stomach thump again, sending her retching into the toilet. Once her stomach was empty, she flushed the toilet, sitting back with her stomach burning now matching her eyes. Grabbing her phone again, she unlocked it again, this time clicking on Papa name. Putting it to her ear, she listened to the dull ringing, this time worried he wouldn’t pick it up. She was sure it was about to go to voicemail when it clicked, Papas rough voice coming on the line.

“Hello?”

“Papa.” She whimpered into the phone.

“Baby Pigeon, what’s wrong?” Papa asked, his voice much more alert.

“I.. I… I need you.”

“Ok Pigeon, are you at Dadas?”

The question made her cry harder, but she gave a small affirmative.

“I’ll be there in five, where are you?”

“Bathroom.” She got out, before she started crying again, this time a wetness growing between her legs, spilling out from her ill fitting diaper and onto the floor.

~*~

She was still crying when Arin found her, his face looking madder than she had ever seen it, but it dissipated as her eyes met his. Kneeling on the floor, he opened his arms and she sprung into them, pressing her face into his neck, letting him wrap his arms around her.

“Papa.” She cried, her chest heaving.

“Shhh, I’m right here Pigeon.” He soothed, petting her hair.

“Dada...”

“Smells like a bar,” Papa mumbled, but then kissed her head. “Don’t worry about him, I’ll talk with him later.”

They sat on the floor for a while longer, until Holly started shivering from the wet on her legs and the cold tile. With a little maneuvering, Papa got them both standing, pulling off her diaper.

“Do you want a bath, or just a quick rinse off?” Papa asked, pulling her shirt off as well.

“No bath.” She shook her head.

“Ok Pigeon.”

Grabbing a few towels, he laid them on the floor to clean up her mess before getting to stand in the tub, her body shaking. Turning the water on, he made sure it was good before grabbing the detachable shower head. Spraying her lower half, he made sure she was all clean before washing her face gently with a washcloth, kissing the bruise on her knee. Shutting off the water, he wrapped her in a big towel, picking her up and carrying her out of the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed, he held her close for a few long minutes, rocking her softly back and forth, whispering soft words in her ear. Once she was more calm, he stood back up and laid her on the bed, grabbing a diaper and clean pajamas. Moving the towel, he tossed it on the floor and got the diaper on her, before pulling on the fluffy footie pajamas. Going into the bathroom for a moment, he came back with teddy, making sure he wasn’t wet, letting her grab him.

“I’ll be right back, Pigeon. I’m going to get you some warm milk and something to help you sleep.” He said, after getting her under the blankets.

She nodded, moving the pillows around in a mini nest, as Papa headed out of the room. Part of her was getting anxious and ready to go find him when he came back, bottle in one hand and her favorite pacifier in his other, with a medicine syringe along with it. Lying down next to her, he handed her the warm bottle, wrapping his arm around her, letting her rest against him.

“This is the something to help you sleep.” He said, holding up the tube. “Do you want it now, so you don’t have to have it after your milk?”

Nodding, she pulled the bottle from between her lips, letting him give her the medicine, her face scrunching up as she swallowed and put the bottle back.

“I know, it doesn’t taste very good.” He said, pushing her hair off her face.

For the remainder of the bottle, she drank it slowly, her eyes fluttering softly as Papa hummed a tune that she couldn’t put her finger on. When the bottle was empty, Papa just let it fall on the ground, and he slid the pacifier between her lips. Clutching teddy tight, she cuddled into his arms, letting her eyes fall shut, feeling sleep pulling her down fast, her body relaxing into the bed.

~*~

Arin let out a sigh, as he made sure Holly was fully asleep before getting out of bed, covering her shoulders. He had been getting ready for bed, when her call came in, and scared the hell out of him, putting sleep far from his mind. When he walked in and saw Dan he was confused and pissed, and when he smelled him, it got worse. Holly had let them in to something very personal and when she was little, she needed to be taken care of. If he didn’t think he could handle it, he should have been the one to call, not her.

Getting to the living room, he huffed, going over to Dan and watching him for a few long moments before knocking his foot into Dans calf, hard.

“What the fuck.” Dan jolted, sitting up fast, groaning a little.

“You are a piece of shit.” Arin snapped, shoving Dan back against the couch.

Dans eyes met Arins, and his stomach dropped to his feet at the pure anger that was written across the others face.

“Do you know why I’m here?” Arin asked, crossing his arms.

Dan shook his head a little, before it stopped, as he slowly remembered what had went down before he had fallen asleep.

“Holly is little tonight. Shes at your fucking house, yet here you are, drunk off your ass, not taking care of her.”

“I.”

“No. I don’t give a shit. We both made a promise when she let us in to this part of her, that we would always take care of her. That we would make sure that she knew it was ok, this part of her, and if we couldn’t handle it, at all or at a certain time, we would make sure the other was there to fill the gap.

But that didn’t happen, did it?”

“Ar.”

“Did it?”

“No.” Dan let out a breath, rubbing his eyes.

“She had to call me, crying her eyes out and I came over to clean up your mess, you fucker.”

Dan had a few tears running down his cheeks, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

“I don’t know exactly what went down, or what you said or did, and I don’t want to know. Because if I did, I would probably knock you the fuck out right now. But tomorrow, or whenever shes herself again, you two need to have a talk on if she forgives you. For tonight, you need to think long and hard about if you can accept who she is, and if not you need to tell her. Because mark my words, this will not happen again. Understand?”

“Yea.” He nodded.

“Good, now I’m going to bed before I do decide to punch you, and if she’s still little in the morning, were leaving and you are not seeing her until shes big again.”

Turning around, Arin left Dan in the silent living room, the elder resting his head in his hands, knowing just how much he fucked up.


End file.
